


Клеймо

by iwassaidtosurvive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwassaidtosurvive/pseuds/iwassaidtosurvive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Клеймо

Моя парта стоит дальше всех,  
Но оттуда мне лучше Вас видно.  
Не пытайтесь упрятать свой грех —  
Нынче тварью прослыть ㅡ непостыдно.

Возвели здесь барьер для меня,  
Но, боюсь, от меня он, наверно.  
И в пороках, и в грязи кляня,  
Сами желчью плюетесь и скверной.

Не волнуйтесь, мне здесь хорошо,  
Сдалека лучше видно изъяны  
И хвосты, даже ваш корешок,  
Похороненный в самообмане.

Оказав мне услугу дрянную,  
Оградив толстой стенкой клейма,  
Уж теперь вы плюётесь вслепую.  
Веселитесь, толпа дурачья!

Заставляя все двери закрыться,  
Вы не думали, что, если вдруг  
Что-то гнусное с вами случится,  
Не войду я в страдающих круг.

И случилось: возмездие свыше.  
Видно, слишком уж сильно просила,  
Чтоб высокие стали чуть ниже,  
Чтобы к слабым вернулась их сила.

Исчезают один за другим  
Злопыхатели, мерзкие крысы.  
Лишь бумаги с курсивом лихим  
Шелестят на столе директрисы.

Вы не знали, что это — игра,  
Где оставшийся в ней — победитель,  
Как прелестно! Осталась лишь я,  
Ваших промахов ~~верный~~ хранитель.


End file.
